


footwork

by raccoonguts (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Idiots trying to pet cats, LGBTQ Character, Pokemon, Rollerskating, Texting, can’t think of any other tags, no thoughts head empty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/raccoonguts
Summary: in which you are just a clumsy friend to the nekoma boys' volleyball club, in a series of vaguely interconnected vignettes.
Relationships: Nekoma Volleyball Club/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	1. you look like the cat that swallowed the canary

**Author's Note:**

> reader, you do experience some romance, however it is not with the nekoma team. 
> 
> this shit be platonic

_"Kurooooooo!"_  
  
The said male turned to the voice, already dreading his involuntary reaction. It happened every morning. Every morning his friend would call his name just as he'd go to enter the school gates, every morning he'd turn, and every morning she'd skate directly into him.   
  
Your bright (e/c) eyes gleamed in the sunshine, your hair streaming behind you as you flailed around on your roller skates to get to him as fast as possible.  
  
"Kuroooooooooooo!" You called once again, voice overjoyed and excited. Before he could even side step to miss you, you bowled right into him. He was used to it, both from doing this every morning and volleyball practice, but you fell directly on to your bottom.  
  
"(y/n), when will you learn?" He scoffed, holding out a hand to help you up. You didn't seem bothered at all by the fall, instead getting to your feet and rustling through your bag.  
  
"Kuroo! Where's Kenma?!" You demanded, your attention still on your bag. Unsure of what you were doing, Kuroo paused and shrugged.  
  
"He's probably already in class. (n/n), we're going to be late if you don't hurry up with whatever it is you're doing."  
  
"Shut up!" You said, your expression once again growing to one of bliss when you found what you was looking for. "You know how you and Kenma were too boring to come to the aquarium with me yesterday and I had to go with my sister instead?"  
  
Yes, he did know of that - the night before you had called him, and presumably Kenma too, begging at least one of them to come with you to the aquarium. Neither of them could, so you had cussed them out and swore you were going to pick up the ugliest, slimiest sea slug in the touch pool and name it IHATEKENMAANDKUROOTHEYSUCK.  
  
(You did; he had gotten a poorly drawn Snapchat drawing of his hair on top of a sea slug with a poorly written attempt at an insult.)  
  
"Well," You continued, pulling out a colourful pencil with a sea turtle eraser sitting on the top. "Even though I hate you because you didn't come, I still think it's the right thing to bring you back something."  
  
Kuroo took the pencil in between his fingers. It didn't look sturdy, like it would break any second, but he was still thankful enough that you had gotten him something at all. "Ah, thanks (n/n)," He said, reaching down and ruffling your hair affectionately. You beamed up at him and continued on your way through the school gates.  
  
"Gosh, I'd better get to class with enough time to give Kenma his gift!"  
  
You and Kenma were in the same class, and if you wanted to make it you'd have to change your roller skates to shoes pretty quickly.   
  
"What did you get Kenma anyway?"  
  
"Oh, I got him a snow globe!"  
  
Kuroo frowned. "And I got a _pencil_?"  
  
You simply stared at him like he was an idiot. "Well, yeah. You're simpleminded enough that you're happy with anything, and sometimes Kenma is really bad at hiding his disappointment!" You flopped yourself on a bench and began untying the laces on your skates. "Kenma just looks so sad when he gets disappointed, y'know?"  
  
"But I got a _pencil_!"  
  
You looked him in the eye and sneered. " _Now_ do you regret not coming?"


	2. the cat’s pyjamas

You were not a member of the boys' volleyball club. Kuroo had offered you the spot of manager time and time again, to which you refused. And yet, you seemed to spend every afternoon hanging around the volleyball club like a bad smell.  
  
"(n/n), don't you have any other friends to hang around with?" Kuroo complained, watching you sit on the bench, bright yellow skates sitting next to you on the floor. With an ungodly hiss you launched yourself at the captain, and the rest of the volleyball club was left to watch.  
  
Yaku frowned deeply. Their scuffles could last all day if it was left to it. "(l/n), we have to practice. Please unhand our captain."  
  
Even you couldn't stand up to Yaku, so sheepishly you did as you were told and sat back down on the bench, looking a lot like a scolded toddler. Next to you sat Kenma, furiously tapping on his phone, certainly trying to finish his game before practice starts. You laid your head against his shoulder and sighed dramatically.  
  
"Kenmaaa," You whined. "Do you like it when I come to your practice?"  
  
He blinked, pausing the momentum of his game, and then shrugging. "It's nice when you're here," He mumbled. That was among the highest praise, and your eyes sparkled with emotion.  
  
"D-Do you really mean that?!" You asked in bewilderment, and Kenma nodded stiffly before he was called to start practice.  
  
You were aware that you could be annoying, and while you knew that, on most days anyway, the volleyball club enjoyed your presence, acting as some sort of unofficial manager, you knew when you weren't particularly wanted. As much as you wanted to use the unused space in the gym for skating (after all, polished surfaces were much better than concrete), you stubbornly kicked your shoes off, tugged your skates on, and made your way out the door to use the empty corridor to wait out the practice so you could walk home with Kenma and Kuroo.  
  
Lev took a moment from the movement on the court to look out the door, surprised at the grace in the way you moved on your skates - backwards, gliding on one leg, spinning and twirling - it was an amazing sight. "Wow, (l/n)-san is really good at roller skating!"  
  
Kenma looked, his eyes softening as they focused on your movements. "Yes. She is pretty good."  
  
Just at that moment you toppled down and landed directly on your wrists. Your sharp hiss of pain startled the two of them, but as soon it was understood that you had not broken your wrist again, Kenma let out a sigh.  
  
"Although, she is still really clumsy..."


	3. busier than a one-eyed cat watching two mouse holes!

"Inuoka-san! Shibayama-san!"   
  
The two first years looked back at the sound of their names, surprised to see you running up to meet them. They paused to allow you to catch up, and when you did, you took a moment to lean forward and catch your breath.  
  
"Woah! Are you two headed to the gym?"  
  
Inuoka blinked and nodded. "Are you coming with us (l/n)-san?"  
  
Your face lit up, and you nodded excitedly. Your (h/c) hair, tied up into two pigtails atop your head, bounced as you nodded. With a grin, you lifted up a gaming console and waved it around. It was black, but filled with a multitude of cat stickers. Some looked rather scuffed, and some had been scratched in different places. The cat stickers wouldn't come off easily.   
  
"Yeah! Kenma said he'd beat Leon on Pokémon Sword for me, because no matter hard I try, I can't seem to do it myself!" You confirmed, expression turning into a scowl of frustration. Shibayama nodded in understanding.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Kenma's as good at strategizing on games as he is playing volleyball."  
  
With a playful punch to his shoulder, you laughed in response. "Sometimes I really do envy Kenma's strategizing ability. I just try and brute force my win whenever I play video games."  
  
"Ah, I always overlevel my team and hope for the best," Shibayama admitted. You laughed once more.  
  
"That's why Kenma's gonna do it for me!"  
  
The three of you made your way to the gym, and while the boys began warming up and the like, you bounced to the sidelines to sit and wait out the practice. The whole time you waited impatiently, tapping your foot on the ground. With a grin you heard Kuroo announce that practice had finally finished. You stood and bounded your way to Kenma.  
  
"Kenma! Kenma! Can you please win the championship in Pokémon for me!"  
  
Kenma took your game eagerly - you and Kenma had only recently bought the Pokémon games together, and the Monday after buying them, Kenma had informed you he had already won the game. Kenma dressed in an insanely quick amount of time and the volleyball team watched as the two of you began the slow walk home, attention given to Pokémon and Pokémon only.


	4. look what the cat dragged in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if the formatting is off on this one and the other gc chapter. i’m too tired to fix it

**CatCaptain** _approved of_ **urrobloxgf** _'s membership application_ (10:38 pm)

 **urrobloxgf**  
KUROO YOU GAVE ME THE INVITE TO THIS GROUP LAST YEAR AND YOUVE JUST APPROVED OF THE MEMBERSHIP??!!?!?!?!  
 _sent 10:40 pm_

 **CatCaptain**  
oh? you want me to kick you?  
 _sent 10:55 pm_

 **urrobloxgf**  
fuck u  
 _sent 10:57 pm_

 **dogememe1**  
(l/n)-san!   
_sent 11:04 pm_

 **urrobloxgf**  
inuoka-san! now we can send memes in the main chat  
(〃＾▽＾〃)  
 _sent 11:06 pm_

 **CatCaptain**  
every time you send those emoticons i throw up in my mouth a little  
 _sent 11:09 pm_  
  
 **MYaku**  
(l/n)-san, don't you have homework to do tonight?  
 _sent 11:11 pm_

 **urrobloxgf**  
ughhhhh dont remind meee   
(╥﹏╥)  
 _sent 11:14 pm_

 **MYaku**  
Besides, isn't this a group for the volleyball team?  
 _sent 11:17 pm_

 **urrobloxgf**  
uwu??????  
 _sent 11:17 pm_

 **dogememe1**  
well, if kuroo-san gave her the invite doesn't that count for something?  
 _sent 11:19 pm_  
  
 **MYaku**  
I suppose so. Either way it's late. We have a practice match tomorrow. Please don't be up too late. That is a message for you, Kenma.  
 _sent 11:21 pm_  
  
 **gamergirlbathwater**  
who changed my name again  
 _sent 11:24 pm_

 **urrobloxgf  
k**enma????????  
 _sent 11:25 pm_

 **dogememe1**  
it is him lol yamamoto-san got duped by belle delphine so he took his anger out on kenmas name  
 _sent 11:26 pm_

 **urrobloxgf**  
lol kuroo this is gold u can just kick me now and ill be happy   
(*꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ)  
 _sent 11:28 pm_

 **ladykiller**  
i did not get duped it was a JOKE  
 _sent 11:29 pm_

 **urrobloxgf**  
ok yamamoto-san we believe you  
 _sent 11:30 pm_

 **ladykiller**  
you weren't even in this chat when it happened!  
 _sent 11:32 pm_  
  
 **gamergirlbathwater**  
can someone please change my name?  
 _sent 11:33 pm_  
  
 **CatCaptain**  
no  
 _sent 11:33 pm_  
  
 **dogememe1**  
no  
 _sent 11:34 pm_

 **urrobloxgf**  
no  
 _sent 11:34 pm_

 **ladykiller**  
no  
 _sent 11:34 pm_  
  
 **gamergirlbathwater**  
yaku-san??  
 _sent 11:35 pm_  
  
 **MYaku**  
Sorry Kenma, I don't have the privileges to change it.  
 _sent 11:38 pm_

 **urrobloxgf**  
sorry miss delphine   
ρ(- ω -、)ヾ(￣ω￣; )  
 _sent 11:40 pm_

 **gamergirlbathwater**  
kuroo i want my name changed by tomorrow  
 _sent 11:52 pm_  
  
 **ladykille** r  
woah keep your lewd printed panties on kenma  
 _sent 11:53 pm_  
  
 **gamergirlbathwater**  
i'm going to play stardew valley  
 _sent 11:55 pm_

 **urrobloxgf**  
ok first of all a moment of appreciation that kenma plays stardew  
second of all my bastard cat wants to be let out  
and for once i am not talking about anyone on the volleyball team  
so im probably gonna hit the hay  
 _sent 12:03 am_

 **CatCaptain**  
gn (n/n)!  
 _sent 12:03 am_

 **urrobloxgf**  
and i swear to god i will punch u in the face if u kick me from this chat while im asleep  
 _sent 12:05 am_


	5. a cat in gloves catches no mice!

"Lev-san!"  
  
"(l/n)-san!"  
  
The two of you spoke simultaneously, looked each other dead in the eye, and pointed excitedly up to the cat atop the brick fence.  
  
"Let's go pet it!" Came your joint reply, and from a distance Kuroo and Yaku watched with mild disdain.  
  
"Wow, idiots really do think alike," Yaku said at length.  
  
Practice had finished, and with most of the group leaving in the same direction, it was almost guaranteed that you and Lev, two of the most airheaded in the little group, would stop by the fat, furry cat that was owned by the lady who ran the corner store close to the school. Whenever you two walked by, you'd keep an eye out for the cat, and if you saw him it stopped all momentum.  
  
The wall was pretty high; your fingers could just reach the cats hind paw which was draped over the edge, and Lev was able to tickle the cats stomach.  
  
"Aww, pretty, pretty cat. Whatcha doin' pretty cat?" You cooed, standing on your tiptoes to try and stroke its back.  
  
"You're so soft, cat," Lev beamed, ignoring the annoyed way the cat attempted to bat his hands away.  
  
The cat mewled in frustration, its tail waving. You and Lev didn't mind - or rather, didn't care - and continued to coo and baby talk the poor cat, who seemed to be growing more and more agitated by the minute.  
  
"Don't crowd the cat," Yaku said, exasperated at the two of you. "You idiots will get scratched if you're not careful."  
  
You turned back to him and stuck your tongue out at him in distaste. "Who are you, my mother?"  
  
"It's no use arguing with her," Kenma said, his fingers tapping against his phone. "Neither of them will learn unless they learn it the hard way."  
  
Both you and Lev turned at Kenma's words, the two of bristling at the words being thrown around. "Yeah, yeah. Besides, you're way too short to be my _mom_ , Yaku."  
  
With a scowl, the third year picked up a rock that was close by and aimed it at your head. You ducked, and in a moment of _no thoughts, head empty_ you screwed your eyes shut with your tongue out, Yaku picked up another rock and hit it right in the middle of your head. The rock bounced off your forehead and by the cat, startling it and making it scurry towards the bushes in the garden, disappearing into the foliage.  
  
"What? Hey!" You whined, rubbing your forehead with your palm. Lev watched the cat leave, his expression dropping.  
  
From the rest of the group, you heard Yamamoto laughing hysterically at what had just happened, but you shared Lev's disappointment in the departure of the cat. Lev placed a hand on your shoulder, looking sad and solemn.  
  
"Come on (l/n)-san. We'll pet the cat tomorrow."  
  
You nodded, giving Lev a similar look. "We will. And next time we won't bring anyone else with us!"


	6. you’re as nervous as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs

You had been unnervingly quiet during practice. It was beginning to even worry Kenma, who rarely got legitimately worried about your bizarre behaviour. You had even been quiet while you walked home, only really becoming open when it was just you, Kuroo and Kenma. Sure, you were friendly with practically the whole volleyball team, but Kuroo and Kenma had been your friends for a long time, and you really did value their opinions over others.  
  
"Um," You started, causing both boys to stop walking to look at you. You looked up and met their eyes. "Do you... think I'm attractive?"  
  
Both boys blinked in surprise. Kuroo was the first one to speak.  
  
"Where'd this come from, huh?" He asked, not missing the way you flushed.  
  
"Can you please just answer me?" You whined, rubbing your upper arms. You weren't particularly cold, but you mostly needed something to do with your hands.  
  
"I think you're attractive," Kenma answered, rather straightforwardly. You seemed relieved with a response, and you gave a single nod.  
  
"Okay. Do you think I'm attractive enough to date?"  
  
Kuroo waved his hands around, trying to slow the conversation. "Woah, woah, woah. Is this your backhanded way of asking one of us out, because I think I speak for the both of us when I say-"  
  
"No," You interrupted, your cheeks darkening in embarrassment. "I, um. A girl in my class asked me out today."  
  
Kenma's eyes widened. Well, that was why you had stayed back after class had ended and then showed up to practice looking serious and thoughtful. "What did you say?"  
  
You flinched, frowning. "I didn't say anything yet. I said I needed some time to think. We exchanged numbers."  
  
That was true. You had been so surprised when Naeko had asked you to stay behind after class, and even more surprised when she had admitted that she thought you were beautiful and she wanted to take you out on a date. You thought she was pretty as well, but you needed some time to think over your answer. She had accepted, a little flustered, but you couldn't think of anything to say that would make it less awkward.  
  
You thought that, maybe, hearing your friends call you pretty might make Naeko's words sink in a little more.  
  
Kuroo laughed, ignoring the way you shrunk under his response. "Well, do you want to date her?"  
  
"I don't know. She is really pretty, and we have known each other for a while..."  
  
"Then it's an easy answer. You go on a date, see how you feel afterwards," Kuroo said with a shrug. You blinked, feeling stupid.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kenma finally looked away, gazing back down towards the road you were walking down. "I don't think you have to be worried that she's lying. I think she's telling the truth. That she likes you, that is."  
  
Finally, your expression broke back out in a smile. "Thanks. I- I really did need to hear that. I'll call Naeko tonight."  
  
Kuroo paused, watching as you began down the road once again. "Wait. If she does get a girlfriend, that means we'll _never_ hear the end of it," He groaned. Kenma nudged him with his shoulder.  
  
"Don't be rude, Kuro."


	7. high as the hair on a cat’s back

The new wheels on your skates - the awful green light-up wheels that everybody had begged you not to buy - glimmered with every tiny bump on the concrete. New wheels were always tricky for you; you definitely had the right skills to skate, but new wheels made you look as wobbly as a newborn lamb. You paid no mind, excepting the few choice moments you had fallen against someone when you had been too busy chattering to notice a particularly big crack in the ground.  
  
"Why did you even get those wheels? Isn't that just a waste of money?"  
  
You blinked, obviously confused by Yamamoto's question. "Huh? No, it isn't! I bought them when me and Naeko went out on a date, and _she_ thought they were cool, so obviously I had to buy them!"  
  
Kuroo gave you a smirk. "Wow (n/n). You really are whipped for this girl."  
  
"I am not whipped!" You insisted in shock, awkwardly manoeuvring on your toe stops to reach his face to punch him. Lucky for him (but not for you), you tripped and stumbled, so instead you gave him a dark look of dissatisfaction.  
  
"You are too whipped. Didn't you spend the entire lunch period trying to show anyone who would listen pictures of your girlfriend?"  
  
You turned red. "Shut up Kuroo! It's not my fault you're jealous because you can't get a girlfriend!"  
  
He wiggled his fingers at you menacingly. "Be careful dummy. You don't have any stable footing. I can and will push you over."  
  
Inuoka tilted his head. "Can I see pictures of your girlfriend? I haven't seen them yet!"  
  
Your eyes lit up almost as brightly as your skates, and you made your way over to the first year, digging through your bag to find the strip of photo booth images from your date. The strip was four pictures long; your hair had been pulled in to two cute pigtails, and Naeko's dark hair was curled and sat around her shoulders. The both of you looked nervous in the first picture, but the contentment was obvious as you looked down - Naeko's smile, although genuinely blissful, looked too forced to be comfortable, and from the position of your shoulders you were obviously awkwardly holding your hands between your knees. However, Naeko's smile became less forced and your shoulders relaxed, and a shy blush covered both of your cheeks.  
  
"Ah, isn't Naeko-chan so cute?" You cooed, your fingers pointing at the said girls figure in the picture. Inuoka nodded.  
  
"You look nice too, (l/n)-san! What did you do on your first date?"  
  
"Oh, we went to the arcade! I won Naeko a little cat plushie, and she got so many tickets from the machines-"  
  
Inuoka had been sucked into the never ending void of you gushing about your girlfriend. Kuroo held back a sigh.  
  
"Didn't I say this was going to happen?"


	8. dog my cats!

**urrobloxgf**  
does anyone wanna help me w my history hw („ಡωಡ„)  
 _sent 5:11 pm_

 **gamergirlbathwater**  
i can help. send me the pages you need help with.  
 _sent 5:19 pm_

 **urrobloxgf**  
really???? omg thank u kenmaaaa (´♡‿♡`)  
 _sent 5:20 pm_

 **BIGLIONMAN**  
Can someone help me with my homework???  
 _sent 5:23 pm_

 **urrobloxgf**  
nobody help him hes never gonna learn if everyone babies him!!!!  
 _sent 5:24 pm_

 **gamergirlbathwater**  
your lack of self awareness is astounding.  
 _sent 5:24 pm_

 **urrobloxgf**  
its different for me!!!!!! im older!!!!!!! (；￣Д￣)  
 _sent 5:25 pm_

 **ladykiller**  
that is exactly the reason why kenma shouldn't be helping you  
 _sent 5:26 pm_

 **urrobloxgf**  
what?? u sayin that youve already done the hw????  
 _sent 5:26 pm_

 **ladykiller**  
[image file: yamamoto holding up a completed homework sheet, giving a smug grin to the camera]  
 _sent 5:28 pm_

 **urrobloxgf**  
blasphemy!!!!!! Σ(°ロ°)  
 _sent 5:30 pm_

 **CatCaptain**  
sorry to burst your bubble, but i don't think all your answers are correct  
 _sent 5:30 pm_  
  
 **ladykiller**  
it's the thought that counts  
 _sent 5:31 pm_  
  
 **MYaku**  
Absolutely not.  
 _sent 5:31 pm_

 **urrobloxgf**  
<(￣︶￣)>  
 _sent 5:32 pm_

 **BIGLIONMAN**  
Come to think of it, aren't you supposed to be out on a date with Hirai-san?  
 _sent 5:33 pm_

 **urrobloxgf**  
she had to do some emergency babysitting (⇀‸↼‶)  
 _sent 5:34 pm_

 **gamergirlbathwater**  
so if she wasn't going to be busy, you would have blown off homework for her?  
 _sent 5:34 pm_

 **urrobloxgf**  
its true love!!!!  
 _sent 5:34 pm_

 **gamergirlbathwater**  
and this is content that's going to be on the exam what's your point.  
 _sent 5:35 pm_  
  
 **MYaku**  
I say let her fail if she wants.  
 _sent 5:35 pm_

 **urrobloxgf**  
yaku-san that hurts..... o(TヘTo)  
 _sent 5:36 pm_

 **coolmankai**  
Bullying your juniors Yaku?  
 _sent 5:37 pm_  
  
 **MYaku**  
It's called disipline. Not bullying.  
 _sent 5:38 pm_  
  
 **ladykiller**  
ok yaku  
 _sent 5:38 pm_

 **urrobloxgf**  
u cant tell me what to do anyway im not even part of the volleyball team!!!!  
 _sent 5:39 pm_

 **MYaku**  
Then I'll ban you from practice.  
 _sent 5:40 pm_

 **urrobloxgf**  
no fair u never disipline lev when hes doing dumb stuff!!! ban him from practice!!!!  
 _sent 5:41 pm_

 **BIGLIONMAN**  
(l/n)-san!  
 _sent 5:41 pm_  
  
 **CatCaptain**  
we can't ban lev no matter how much we want. he's a valuable player  
 _sent 5:42 pm_  
  
 **gamergirlbathwater**  
as sweet as this is can you all shut up i'm busy.  
 _sent 5:43 pm_  
  
 **CatCaptain**  
just mute the group?  
 _sent 5:43 pm_  
  
 **gamergirlbathwater**  
then i forget to unmute it.  
 _sent 5:44 pm_

 **urrobloxgf**  
aaaahhhh!!!!!! naeko-chan just sent me the cutest pic of her (´ ω `♡)  
 _sent 5:45 pm_

 **ladykiller**  
when?  
 _sent 5:45 pm_

 **urrobloxgf**  
(・・ ) ?

_sent 5:45 pm_

**ladykiller**  
when did i ask?  
 _sent 5:46 pm_

 **urrobloxgf**  
(っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ  
 _sent 5:46 pm_

 **BIGLIONMAN**  
send it (l/n)-san!  
 _sent 5:47 pm_

 **urrobloxgf**  
[image file: a picture of naeko in her pyjamas cradling a cat]  
dont i just have the cutest gf ever?????  
 _sent 5:47 pm_

 **coolmankai**  
Indeed you do. Now, I'd suggest getting your homework done before Yaku actually does ban you from the gym at practice.  
 _sent 5:48 pm_

 **urrobloxgf**  
Σ(°△°|||)︴  
ill do it right away!!!! pls dont ban me yaku-san!!!!  
 _sent 5:50 pm_


	9. cat nap

You yawned for what felt like the hundredth time today. In fact, it very well could have been. You had stayed up late the night before playing Animal Crossing in preparation for the newest game. No one had asked you why you were so tired; everyone in your class had already figured out by now that asking stupid questions will, in return, give your equally as stupid answer.  
  
Kenma truly felt like watching you yawn throughout the day had taken a toll on his own exhaustion.  
  
You were seated on the floor of the gym - having gotten an ok to use the other end of the gym today - one skate on, one skate off, asleep with your head resting against the wall.  
  
A block had sent a ball barrelling towards you, and a worried yell of _watch it (l/n)!_ had managed to wake up, and you had just enough reactive time to scoot out of the way. Shibayama jogged over to you to retrieve the ball, but he paused beside you for a moment.  
  
"Are you okay (l/n)-san?" He asked, sounding genuinely concerned for your wellbeing. You rubbed your eyes with the back of your hands.   
  
"Yeah, yeah. Just tired," You offered him a smile. You caught the impatient gaze of the rest of the volleyball team, so you waved your hand dismissively. "Ah, Shibayama-san, you'd better hurry! You still have practice to do!"  
  
The first year nodded hesitantly, but turned on his heel and returned to his teammates.  
  
Once their attention was turned back to volleyball, you relaxed, stretching your arms above your head. Wow. It really wasn't a good idea to stay up that late just to play a DS game. However, you did make a shit ton of money off sharks and scorpions during the night.   
  
You glanced down to your one skate and thought. You had already fallen pretty severely over the weekend right on your back after a failed trick at the skate park, so you didn't really fancy hurting yourself again while you were tired and totally uncoordinated. Oh well. You could wait out practice and walk home with your friends. Slowly you took off your skate and replaced it with your shoe. You decided to sit where you were and watching, waiting for practice to finally over so you could -  
  
With a gasp your eyes shot open. Above you stood Kuroo, a water bottle extending his reach as he bonked you on the head.  
  
"Ow," You complained, to which he responded by hitting you again.  
  
"Come on, everyone else is gone," He said, sounding eager to leave. "I've been trying to wake you up forever."  
  
You reached over and grabbed your stuff, cheeks flushing red and your expression falling to one of anger. "Shut up. It's not my fault I'm tired."  
  
"Oh, but it is your fault," He answered, although he stopped and laughed. You narrowed your eyes.   
  
"What are you laughing at?"  
  
Sending you a playful grin, he nudged the side of your chin with his water bottle. "You still drool in your sleep."  
  
Your cheeks darkened even more, and Kuroo continued to tease, and all was right with the world.


	10. the morals of an alley cat

There was a wrapped present in your right hand, and Naeko's wrist in your other. Before the two of you could go out for your little after-school café date, you had a very important gift to the volleyball team. Her hair streamed behind her as she tried to keep up. Sure, you were a rather lazy person and tried your hardest to skip running in any capacity, but you were a woman with a mission, and nothing could stop you.  
  
"W-Wait, (f/n)-chan! I'm going to trip!" She squeaked, and you slowed down and let her wrist go. She bent over on her knees and heaved breaths. Her rounded glasses sat slightly askew on her nose. Once she had gotten her breath back, she looked up.  
  
"Now I'm going to smell like sweat for our date," She fretted, reaching her arm out reluctantly so that you could continue to drag her to the gym.  
  
"Don't worry, Naeko-chan! You'll still look beautiful!"  
  
The rest of the run was a lot easier. It did help that you were pretty close, but once you started running again, the excitement that came with your gift returned. The two of you rounded the corner to the gym, and you burst through the doors with bang. Everyone turned to you. Most of them didn't look amused.  
  
"I have a present!" You exclaimed, brandishing the wrapped present. Behind you, Naeko shyly waved to the rest of the club. You glanced between the Naeko and the club.  
  
"Oh! Naeko, meet the Nekoma Boys' Volleyball Club. And, er, everyone else, meet Naeko!"  
  
There was a round of hellos, and a few fell into polite conversation with your girlfriend. With practice seemingly on a hiatus, Kenma stepped to your side, giving you a confused glance. "You dragged your own girlfriend to our volleyball practice? Weren't you going out to some café today?"  
  
"Yeah, but I have something to give you all first," You whined. You waved the wrapped present in your hands, Kenma raising his eyes to the gift.   
  
"Well, give it to someone," He glanced to Naeko out of the corner of his eye, who looked a little overwhelmed. "Because you're going to scare off your girlfriend like this."  
  
You followed his gaze. "Oh! Uh..." You looked around, before handing Kenma the gift. "You open it!"  
  
He blinked. The exchange had gathered the attention of the remaining boys quietened and watched as Kenma unwrapped the present, taking the left over paper in your hands and watching with anticipation as he slowly turned it over. In his hands was a large framed collage of pictures and photographs of the team in matches and practices, all bound together in an air-headed artsy way that only you could replicate.  
  
The team was quiet, and you waited uncomfortably for any kind of response. "Do you like it?" You asked nervously. Kuroo took it in his hands, looked it over closely, and then handed it to Kai. He stepped closer to you and placed a large hand atop your head.  
  
"It's really nice. Thank you, (n/n)," He gave you a warm smile, causing your own smile to break out so fast that it hurt your cheeks.  
  
"I- it was the least I could do. You have put up with me for so long," You joked. Kuroo smiled again, and then pointed towards the doors.  
  
"Now hurry up and go take your girlfriend on your date," He teased, flicking your forehead affectionately before turning back to his team. Naeko stepped towards you and slipped her hand into yours. She gave you a little smile.  
  
"Are you ready to go now, (f/n)-chan?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be~"


End file.
